Flamedramon's Destiny
by ImpRulz
Summary: It's time to uncover the box and see what's Flamedramon's true origin. Chapter 8 UNLEASHED this NEW YEAR's EVE!
1. Chapter 1 A Digimon Comes to Visit Them

**Flamedramon's Destiny**

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 1 

"A Digimon Comes to Visit Them"

"Daisuke!" yelled a loud voice coming from afar. Daisuke was doing his homework at his peaceful home. It's actually Monday, and it IS after class. He got lots to do that afternoon, since he was given extra homework for being late again in class earlier that day. He sighed and got up from his chair. He approached the window seeing who is yelling his name outside. He glimmered as he saw Hikari waving at him in front of their house.

"It's Hikari…she wants me so badly, what a girl." He said, as he rubs his face at the window. Hikari made a sweat drop in her head knowing that Daisuke is daydreaming about her again.

Daisuke ran out of his room ignoring his homework and dashed right out of their house. Hikari was amazed how fast he was running from his room upstairs up to here.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us in going to the digital café. I heard there's a large discount for one day in buying foods there." She said, pointing at the direction where the café is.

The digital café is an actual place where people hang out and do stuff. It's like a bar; only teenagers hang out there more than adults. There's an Internet café right beside it too which means that they could jack-in right through digiworld secretly.

"We? Who's we? I thought we're going on a date?" Davis said curiously.

"Shut up, you idiot. Yolei and Takeru are coming with us too."

"Takeru? Geez, Hikari…stop liking that childish guy."

"You're just jealous, Daisuke. Look, are you sure you want to go? I remembered that our teacher gave you extra homework because—"

"I'm done with that work. Now let's go!"

Immediately, Davis grabbed Hikari's hand and they ran through the digital café. As they went inside, they saw so many people hanging out. 'Looks like they knew about the discount too' Davis thought. Davis turned around to look for Yolei and Takeru. Hikari saw the two sitting at the corner of the room. They approached them as they were sitting drinking iced tea and some bread.

"Hi! I brought Davis here." Hikari said while Takeru smiles at her. Hikari smiled back too while Davis gave an evil look at Takeru's eyes.

"The place is too crowded, good thing we already came earlier than the others." Yolei said as she sips a drop of iced tea in her mouth.

"So Davis! How's that extra homework the teacher gave you?" Takeru teased.

"That's not funny! Besides, I'm already through with it."

"Hey, guys, you wanna go visit Digiworld?" interrupted Hikari. "Gatomon must be lonely by now."

"Sure, I think we could pick up some fight from the ugly monsters." Davis said confidentially.

At that time, the digimons of the digidestineds are all staying in the digiworld because they are having a vacation. They could still visit digiworld any time of the day. But since time runs so fast in the digiworld, years have already past since the last time the digidestineds came to the digiworld. But a digi-watch was received by Veemon (that's just made up so stop searching it through websites o0). The watch is actually a time slot to make the time in digiworld even in the time on Earth. As long as the watch is running, the time will go on regularly.

The digidestineds hurried up at the Internet café. The computers were lining up as one by one of them go through each computer.

"Are you sure we could be OK if there's only four of us?" asked Hikari aiming her digivice at the computer.

"Of course. We're just visiting. We'll be back in a jiffy after all." Replied Daisuke as his digivice glowed at the monitor and shoots a beam out of it. Each of the digidestined's computer glowed, and they hold tightly to their digivice so that when they transfer their cells into virtual data, their cells won't travel loosely into other places. One by one, the digidestineds are traveling through a wormhole in order to reach the digiworld.

Digiworld

The four teenagers had arrived. The looked everywhere, they're in the middle of a forest, full of endless trees and spreading bushes.

"Don't tell me we haven't been in this place before! I can hardly remember this portion." Yolei said as she tries to look around for pathways in order to reach the exit.

"It's the Lost Forest." Daisuke said as he recognizes the large trees scattering around them. The trees here are larger than any other trees from other forests.

"Don't worry, our digivices will lead us to where our digimons are." Takeru said as he took out his digivice and showed them the location of his digimon, Patamon.

"Nice idea, Takeru." Hikari said in an impressed manner.

"I'm the one who identified this forest!" yelled Daisuke enviously.

Daisuke's digivice was glowing too bright which only means that Veemon is closer. He could already here voices of him coming near him.

"BOO!"

Davis jumped as he saw a tiny digimon walking towards him.

"Veemon! You scared me! Don't ever do that again…" Davis said holding his chest.

"I got you, Daisuke! Yeah1" Veemon yelled as he danced in victory all over the forest.

"Let's just get to the point. Veemon, could you show us the exit?" asked Hikari as she bent down her knees in order to talk to Veemon clearly.

"Sure thing! The others are outside waiting for you. They knew you'd come." Veemon agreed. Davis got up and told Veemon to lead the way.

As minutes passed, the exit was getting nearer at them.

"We're almost there!" Veemon said gladly as he continued walking further.

When they reached the exit, their eyes popped out as they saw Hikari, Yolei and Takeru's digimons lying on the ground with injuries all over their body.

They ran to them asking what happened.

"We saw a mysterious digimon trying to attack us…we…tried to…" Hawkmon said in a faint voice.

"But he was too…strong…" added Patamon.

"He said he's…looking for…urgh…Veemon," added Gatomon.

"We tried not to tell him where he is so he beated us so fast." Hawkmon said as he tries to get up.

"What does he looks like?" asked Davis.

"He looks just like Flamedramon." Replied Gatomon.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 My Evil Twin

**Flamedramon's Destiny**

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 2 

"My Evil Twin"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikari in a surprised voice.

"The digimon looked like Flamedramon. Not only that, he seems to be as powerful as Imperialdramon." Replied Gatomon in a faint voice.

"He just swift right through us like we're just pile of papers!" added Hawkmon.

"There's something wrong here. Why is he looking for Veemon?" asked Davis as he tries to figure out what situation are they're in to.

"I don't know…he just asked a simple question, but we can't tell him as you know, we couldn't trust him. He got angry and just burned us like dust." Replied Patamon as he tries to get up.

"Why don't we return to the real world and rest for a while? These digimons look pale." Suggested Yolei. The others agreed and raised their digivices. The portal opened and out they go together with their digimons.

Meanwhile, when they disappeared, a dark figure came and stares at the point where the portal appeared a few minutes ago. The figure resembles the shape of Flamedramon, which you know; he's the one who slashed apart the three digimons.

Real World

The digidestineds are staying at Daisuke's place for a while since that's the nearest place from the digital café. They're at the living room, each of the digidestined are taking care of his/her own digimon. Their digimons are lying down peacefully at the sofa.

"I don't understand. Why would a digimon do such a thing? I mean, we defeated the great masters of evil in the digital world…we couldn't possibly expect another one." Daisuke said as he stares outside the window thinking about the tragedy. He looked down at the poor digimons. They looked like as if they've been through a violent war.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'm sure we can find out what had happened. For a meantime, let our digimons rest," convinced Hikari as she rubs Gatomon's forehead with a wet blanket.

"Veemon, do you have to do anything with this kind of situation?" asked Takeru.

Veemon thought about it first but he said, "I don't remember having an evil twin."

"This might have to explain with something that had happened when Flamedramon was first born." Takeru said as he stares at Patamon lying deeply on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. Flamedramon came from my digi-egg of Courage, which I received a few months ago."

"Well, we couldn't just leave it like this, or else other digimons will get hurt too." Said Yolei as she tries to warm Hawkmon with her gentle arms.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't squeeze me too much!" yelled Hawkmon.

"We'll go there." Murmured Daisuke.

"What did you say?" pardoned Hikari.

"We'll go there and ask him face to face…why?"

"Are you crazy? That digimon just swiped our digimons in one hit!"

"Well do you think that will solve the problem? I know even virus type digimons couldn't just kill someone without a reason."

"You're right. But let's rest for a while…"

Davis agreed to Hikari as he sat down on the chair. He suddenly remembered his homework. Daisuke ran upstairs not saying a word. The digidestineds exchanged glances wondering why he just dashed in his room. Daisuke popped his head out and said, "I've got something to do. Um, you could stay here for a while if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. We could go home by ourselves now." Said Hikari carrying Gatomon on her arms. "You have to work on your extra homework anyway…right, Davis?"

"How did—but what…" Daisuke said not believing what Hikari just said.

The three friends of Daisuke walked out of the house slamming the door shut. Daisuke first looked troubled, but he just ignored it and closed the door in his room.

The next day, like any other day, was school day. Daisuke had to hurry up for school. While he's putting his socks on, he took a quick glance on Veemon sleeping soundly on the bed. _I think he's going to be alright_, Daisuke thought. Then he took out his bag and ran out of the door.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Veemon woke up scratching his eyes. He looked around the room knowing that Daisuke went to school today. He jumped out of the bed and saw something that caught his attention.

"It's Davis' digivice… I have to give it to him." Veemon said staring at Daisuke's digivice lying on the desk.

Veemon took the digivice on the desk and ran outside.

When he's crossing the Internet café, the digivice glowed and shook. Veemon stopped looking at the digivice. He wondered why it is glowing. He glanced at his right side where the Internet café is standing. When he walked nearer at the café, all the computers are glowing too. He trembled not knowing why this is all happening.

Without warning, Veemon was sucked in through the door heading towards the computer. Veemon tried to struggle to escape, but the some his cells are already sucked in the computer. Finally, he went inside the computer without any caution.

Veemon arrived at digiworld unconscious. When he woke up, he's in a large cave filled with endless darkness.

"Why am I here?" asked Veemon to himself.

"Don't worry, brother. I will not hurt you." Echoed a voice coming from the deep holes of the cavern.

"Who's there?" asked Veemon again with trembling body.

The dark figure came closer; the light passing through the hole spreads the figure revealing its true self. Veemon popped out his eyes as he sees another Flamedramon standing right in front of him. The creature's armor is more of the color of darkness. His helmet is colored dark violet, the light reflected his shimmering horn. The fire design displayed on his dark chest armor is longer and darker than the original Flamedramon. His claws attached to the round and dark armor gloves glittered like silver. His eyes are more evil and redder than the usual. His scales are tinted dark blue, which shows his dark form.

The evil-looking Flamedramon roams around and tries to look at the face of Veemon. Veemon got up and looked at him back. He tries to remember if he knows that digimon or not. But still…nothing came out of his head.

"You haven't changed, Flamedramon." The dark Flamedramon finally whispered.

"How do you know about me? And my name is Veemon!" yelled Veemon as he tries to prepare a fight.

The dark Flamedramon laughed so loud that the cave shook so hard. He looked closely at Veemon and said, "Yes, you ARE Veemon. But that doesn't make any similarity to Flamedramon."

"What do you mean? I am the one and only Flamedramon. Daisuke gave me the power to evolve into him," answered Veemon.

"The one and only? Hahaha! My dear child, I have a favor to ask you."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to digivolve into Flamedramon and see my face! Let's see if you can recognize me."

Veemon not knowing why, he agreed and digivolved into Flamedramon since the digivice of Daisuke is there. When he finished digivolve, Flamedramon stood up and looked at his identical twin. But still, Flamedramon doesn't remember anything familiar about him.

"My brother…I'm so glad to see you again!" said the dark Flamedramon as he tries to come closer to Flamedramon.

"B-brother? What are you talking about!" yelled Flamedramon trying to step back.

"Have you forgotten about our relationship?" asked the dark digimon.

"I cannot remember anything…"

"Let me tell you this clearly. You see, it's true you were born from a digi-egg. But there's a history before that."

"A history?"

The dark digimon walked across Flamedramon looking at the light on the hole above and said, "Before that digi-egg went into your so called, digidestined, and before all the tragedy of the digimon emperor and before all the digidestineds have come into the digiworld…we were there, brother. We were there, happily living together."

Flamedramon looked back at him and thinking that this guy's insane.

"I was…alive before all the digidestineds came?" asked Flamedramon.

"Yes, that's true. Many years ago, the digiworld was still a simple land and they were creating digi-eggs. One digi-egg had fallen from the sky and when it hatched, two digimons were born. That was us as baby digimons."

"You mean we are…twins? We've been born together?"

"We grew up together and lived happily together. One day, we digivolved into Champion type digimons…and now and then, we became powerful as usual."

"But what happened to you? Why are we separated from each other?"

"That's the sad part…a few months after we digivolved, a powerful digimon came by. A digimon who controlled the whole digiworld. He said he wanted to make a sacrifice so that the digiworld will remain alive. He'll only choose the virus type digimons. But he made a mistake…"

"What kind of mistake?"

"He chose you to be the sacrifice! I tried to defend you, as you tried to defend yourself. But the digimon god couldn't believe us and he…he…killed you unmercifully!"

Flamedramon looked down the ground trying to remember…

"I still cannot remember anything…"

"That's the point! You vanished into thin air! I tried to look for your digi-egg but I cannot find it anywhere. The digimon god said that you deserved to be killed because only one of us must be alive so that…no chaos will happen…"

"So we were…abandoned because we're too violent?"

"Yes. We killed so many digimons because they're jealous of our powers. I was abandoned too…they kicked me out of the land full of digimons and I lived all alone by myself now. And one day, I saw a glowing violet crystal standing in front of me. It's the power of ultimate energy. I know what I have to do…and what I must do is to avenge you, brother! So I was possessed by the power of the crystal and I received the dark powers of the night. Now, I will forgive no one, and my destiny is too destroy this digiworld!"

"No…you can't…"

"And finally, I have found you, brother…I know I remained the same level so that it can serve as a remembrance for the two of us. I cannot digivolve further now, but my powers are indestructible…"

"So…what are you going to do next to me?"

"…Come with me, brother…join me and together, we will rule this land!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 The Path to Darkness

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 3 

"The Path to Darkness"

Flamedramon was surprised when he saw his brother said that. He took a quick step back and said, "What? I didn't hear you very well."

"Oh yes you did, brother. Think about it! They abandoned you and killed you for a pathetic reason! And now you're here to save the digiworld?" suggested the dark Flamedramon.

"I…" Flamedramon was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He knew he'll be helping Daisuke in saving the digiworld, but since the truth was revealed, he didn't know what to do next.

"I know that you're having a hard time on making decisions, brother. I, too, am having a hard time before I touched that violet crystal. But I know what's best for me."

Flamedramon didn't say a word; he looked down shaking holding his confused head.

"I cannot force you to be with me, brother. But I'll be waiting for you." The dark digimon revealed a great dark portal sucking Flamedramon in it. Flamedramon turned back into Veemon and was returned into the real world.

Veemon finds himself lying on the floor under the computer table on the Internet café. He looked around, there's nobody there using the computers. He crawled out the table and ran outside the café carrying Daisuke's digivice. When he ran outside to go back home, he bumped into someone. It's Daisuke.

"Veemon? What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you…" asked Daisuke carrying Veemon worriedly.

"Daisuke…I…" Veemon didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell him that he was suck into the digiworld and having a talk with his evil brother who tries to conquer the digiworld.

"Is that my digivice?" Daisuke said looking at the digivice on Veemon's hand. "So you have it all along? Veemon…what have you been doing?"

"I…uh…tried to follow you because you left your digivice at home." Replied Veemon.

"Oh, Veemon…" smiled Davis as he tries to carry him on his back. "You don't have to do that. You see, even though I forgot my digivice at home, it's okay for me because I won't be using it for a while."

"I'm sorry for worrying you so badly."

"It's okay, Veemon. As long as you're safe…"

"Yeah…safe…"

When they arrived home, Veemon looked at the clock…it's 4: 30 pm. Daisuke's school was over. Daisuke carried him up to his room and laid him down on bed.

"Now you rest here, I have to work on my extra homework again." Daisuke said in disappointment.

"Um…Daisuke…" Veemon said slowly.

"Yes, Veemon?"

"Um…nothing…"

Veemon couldn't tell Daisuke on what had happened. About his brother, about his secret life, about the path on where does he belong. It will make Daisuke worried more. _'I shouldn't let Daisuke get into this mess…'_ he thought.

That night, Veemon had a dream. He's dreaming about what had happened to him a few years ago. He's in a middle of an empty badland, with the digimon god standing right in front of him. The digimon god doesn't look like a digimon, but only filled with light. His evil twin brother is standing a few feet away from him. He's in the form of Flamedramon. He was tied on a rope and couldn't move freely. The digimon god strokes a lightning into his chest, and burst into dust.

Veemon woke up with his heart pounding. He's breathing so fast and covered with sweat. He looked up and saw Daisuke sleeping soundly on bed. Veemon's sleeping on a tiny basket with soft cushion. Veemon thought about for a while and got up. He took Davis' digivice and went out of the house.

Daisuke, after a few minutes, woke up and looked at the time…it's 1:23 a.m. He looked down trying to check on Veemon but there was no sign of him. He got up and looked at his desk and there was no digivice right there. He didn't know what Veemon's going to do but he has no choice but to follow him.

Meanhwile, Veemon went inside the Internet café. He looked around and all the computers were shut down. But the digivice is still glowing and so does all the computers. Veemon positioned his digivice at the computer getting ready to go in. Unfortunately, Daisuke went inside the café and called Veemon. Veemon didn't hear him so he sucked into the computer and Davis went there with him.

When Veemon arrived at the digiworld, he saw a large cave in front of him. He knew it's his brother's. He digivolved into Flamedramon with the help of the digivice and ran inside. When he reached at the bottom of the cave, he saw the dark Flamedramon performing a ritual using a well that he created. Flamedramon went closer and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, so you've made your decision. I'm performing a ritual to summon creatures of the dark so that they can be our minions on destroying this world." Replied the dark brother. "So… I knew you'd come… you've done the right thing, brother. Come closer with me. I'll give you part of my dark power in order to gain strength on conquering this typical world."

Flamedramon took a deep breath, and with one step, a familiar voice came out from behind. "Daisuke?" yelled Flamedramon in surprise.

Daisuke ran towards him and said, "What are you doing, Flamedramon? You know that he's going to destroy the digiworld!"

"I…know that but…" Flamedramon replied looking down confused again.

"But he's already made a decision!" added the evil brother. "He now knows what's best for this world and what's best for him!"

"What is this all about?" asked Daisuke to Flamedramon.

Flamedramon told the whole story about him and the tragedy that had happened a few years ago. Daisuke couldn't believe what he just said.

"So this is the thing that you've been hiding from me all this time? What has gotten into you! You should've told me! I could've stopped you…" yelled Daisuke frantically.

"You mustn't stop me, Davis. It's all ready done. I'm going now. Take this digivice, I don't need it anymore." Flamedramon said giving to him the digivice.

Flamedramon walked slowly to the well, and the dark brother performed a dark spell that can give Flamedramon dark powers to be durable. A dark aura is transferring all over Flamedramon's body. He panicked because of the pain in his transformation in dark power.

"Flamedramon! Please stop this! We can try to solve this problem!" yelled Davis.

"It's no use on stopping him now! He's with me, little boy. Now take your toy home and sleep. You have no business here." Said the dark digimon as he raised his hands and continue to give Flamedramon his powers.

"No! Flamedramon is my digimon and what happens to him will be my—" Davis didn't finish his conversation as the dark energy spreads the hole cave causing a massive explosion. He covered his eyes to protect him from the dirt. When he opened his eyes, he saw Flamedramon with sharp teeth, large claws and dark red eyes almost the same as his brother's.

"Now, brother. Let's go and discuss our plans." Convinced the dark Flamedramon walking away from the well heading towards the deeper portion of the cave. Flamedramon followed him at his back.

"Flamedramon, wait!" Daisuke yelled. Flamedramon stopped for a while but didn't say anything. Then he continued walking ignoring Davis' call.

"This has to stop before anything worse will happen." Davis said to himself. "I won't let anything happen to him nor this world. Never!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 My Digimon is a Conqueror

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 4 

"My Digimon is a Conqueror"

We've found Flamedramon at the last chapter joining the dark side of his evil twin brother. Will Daisuke be able to stop this catastrophe?

Daisuke rose up his digivice and opened the digi-gate. He jumped in and he reached to the Real World. He looked down at his digivice.

"I must stop Flamedramon…Or else…" Daisuke said to himself as he held his digivice warmly.

Then he hastened out of the café heading straight back home.

Meanwhile, on the Digiworld, Flamedramon was standing at the edge of a rock in the cave. He faced his brother at the back. He seems to be summoning deadly warriors from the underworld.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked himself. "I hope so…as long as Daisuke won't get hurt, it'll be fine."

"Brother! It is time to depart and proceed to the Temple of the Gods." His brother said as he summons the last warrior. "Our minions are ready…"

Flamedramon got up and looked at the warriors behind his twin. There are so many of them, they looked just like Flamedramon, but they were more vicious and dressed in a samurai costume with long katana blades sharp enough to slice the whole building.

"Let's go. I don't want to wait any longer." Flamedramon suggested.

"That's what I am talking about…" his brother replied. "Meet our demon friends…The Shadow Samuraidramons…"

"They will help us on fighting the digimon gods in the temple?"

"That's correct. The digimon gods are the ones who are controlling the digiworld. In other words, they're administrators here. There are 3 of them: Azulongmon, Baihumon and Xuanwomon. Here's the plan…the Shadow Samuraidramons will take care of the Guards in the Temple while the two of us will kill the Gods."

"That's…a brilliant plan, I guess."

"What do you mean, _I guess_? It's the only way to save our energy…and time…"

Meanwhile back in the real world, Daisuke picked up the phone on his living room and called Hikari. Davis waited for her phone to be answered but they can't seem to hear it. Finally, after the 2nd call of Daisuke, Hikari answered the phone.

"Daisuke? Is this you? Why are you calling me at the middle of the night?" asked Hikari with a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry to call you this time of night, Hikari, but I need to ask some help from you."

"What is it?"

When Daisuke told the whole story about Flamedramon and what happened, Hikari gasped and said, "We have to call the others, before the digiworld will be destroyed!"

Hikari and Daisuke tried to call the others, but it seems that no one is answering on the phone. The two called back again telling each other that none of the others are trying to answer.

"What will we do now? We can't handle this situation alone." Hikari asked.

"Then we'll just have to go there alone!"

"Are you crazy?" shouted Hikari. "Do you think Gatomon alone will handle this?"

"You're right. We have to think of some plans."

"Daisuke, why don't we wait for tomorrow? You know, Flamedramon and his brother couldn't just destroy digiworld so fast. It's just 7 hours of sleep then we'll go back to the digiworld as fast as we can."

"I guess so. After all, Flamedramon still has the digiwatch so there's nothing to rush."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight…"

Daisuke hung up the phone and walked slowly yawning up to his room. He jumped in the bed and tucked himself in. Daisuke couldn't sleep…he stays awake for more than 10 minutes now. He's still thinking of Flamedramon; after all, he couldn't just forget the whole thing and sleep directly.

Meanwhile in the digiworld, Flamedramon and his brother are now walking at the middle of Mobius Desert, the forbidden desert where most of the digimons get lost…and can never be found. It's the only way to get to the Temple of the Gods. Flamedramon took a quick glance behind him to check if their warriors are still there. Looks like they are…they seem to be active only when the summoner gives commands at them.

"We're almost there, brother. Only 3 more hours to go before we reach the forsaken place of the Gods…" his brother uttered in an evil smile.

The sun makes Hikari's eyes open as it glows through her window. She jumps off the bed and rubs her eyes off. She suddenly remembered what Daisuke had told her. She picks up the phone immediately and dialed Daisuke's number. The phone rang at Daisuke's room causing him to fall off the bed. He gets up and picks the phone up.

"Hikari? What? You wanna go out with me?"

"Zip it! I'm serious here." Shouted Hikari. "Look, we have to wake up the others too so that we can go to the digiworld immediately."

"Oh! That! Well…what about school?" asked Daisuke.

"Darn! I forgot about that! Listen…we'll go to school and dash to the computer room."

"Yeah, but that's still skipping classes."

"We'll just turn off the digiwatch of Flamedramon then the time in digiworld will be much faster and we can return to the real world faster too."

"That's a great idea! We can use our digivice to turn off the digiwatch."  
"Of course! Then let's go!"

The two hung up the phone and as fast as they can, they rushed out of their houses and arrived at school in only 10 minutes.

As the two went in, they saw Takeru along with Yolei and Iori standing in front of them. It seems they are waiting for them.

"What? What are you guys doing here all in the same place?" asked Daisuke.

"We've found out that you need help or something. We noticed our caller ID in our phone has your number on it so we waited here." Replied Takeru.

"Wow, Takeru! You're so clever!" said the impressed Hikari.

"Whenever the time comes that Hikari and me are together, he always budge in!" yelled Daisuke jealously.

"Okay, since Ken is already in the digiworld, I emailed him so that he can be informed that something is wrong and he can keep track of Flamedramon's destination." Added Takeru (actually it's a complicated explanation on emailing Ken in the digiworld but in my fanfic, Ken can receive emails from the real world )

"Again, you're a genius!" yelled Hikari…again.

"Hey! It's my idea that we'll stop Flamedramon! Sheesh." Shouted Daisuke madly as he stomped his foot with an anime vein on his head. "Why don't we just proceed to the computer room and enter the digiworld?"

The others agreed and quietly entered the computer room. They checked if they had their digimon with them. Gatomon was sleeping soundly on Hikari's backpack; Yolei is carrying Hawkmon very tightly in her arms; Patamon is riding on Takeru's head; Iori safely carries Armadillomon while Daisuke got…nothing.

"Okay, are we ready?" Daisuke asked taking out his digivice.

The others nodded then they raised their digivice. Together they shouted, "Digi-gate open!" Then the computer glowed creating a portal sucking them inside the digital world.

Finally, they have arrived in the digiworld at the middle of a grass plain. Daisuke looked down and saw Flamedramon's foot step. It's still there, he thought. He followed his eyes on the direction where the footstep is heading…east. They must've taken off, he thought. The digidestineds heard a voice coming from the trees. Out came Ken along with Wormmon riding at his shoulder.

"Guys! You're finally here! I've tracked Flamedramon's destination. It looks like they're in Mobius Desert now." Ken said running towards them.

"What are they doing there? Mobius Desert is just a dry land. They could easily get lost there." Replied Hikari carrying Gatomon to wake up.

"I think they're trying to go the Temple of the Gods. That's where the digimon gods are staying and keeping an eye of the digiworld." Added Takeru.

"You don't think that they will destroy the temple and take place of a god?" asked Yolei jumping into conclusions.

"Then we'll have to follow them! If…we have Raidramon with us…" sighed Daisuke. "Anyway, I'll just turn off Flamedramon's digiwatch with my digivice."

Daisuke raises his digivice but nothing happened.

"What happened? It suppose to turn off the digiwatch." Wondered Daisuke.

"I'll do it." Said Hikari raising her digivice. It glowed brightly causing Flamedramon's digiwatch to jam off. "It's done." She added.

Meanwhile at Mobius Desert, Flamedramon's digiwatch glowed and was turned off. He sensed that someone jammed his digiwatch.

"What happened?" asked his evil brother.

"My digiwatch was turned off." Replied Flamedramon.

"Then turn it on again."

"I can't. Only a digivice can turn it on and off."

"Then that means the puny humans are here to get rid of us!"

"What? Are you sure about that?"

His brother turned back facing the warriors.

"5 warriors over there!" pointed the dark Flamedramon at the back. "Look for the digidestineds and get rid of them! Don't make them come in our way."

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Asked Flamedramon.

"Don't worry, brother. I'm sure they'll not harm a single hair on your friends' head…" replied his brother in a filthy evil smile.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Journey to the East

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 5 

"Journey to the East"

Daisuke and the others are already heading to the Mobius Desert…walking.

"I'm so tired! And we still have a long way to go…" complained Yolei as she sprawls slowly following the other digidestineds. "Isn't it a better idea if Hawkmon will digivolve and he'll carry us around so that we can arrive in Mobius Desert quickly?"

"You know we can't do that, Yolei. That'll be wasting your digimon's energy." Replied Daisuke. "You must save your digimon's vigor since that this will be a ruthless fight with Flamedramon's evil twin brother."

"Hikari, I know it's serious but I can't stand fighting Flamedramon." Gatomon said riding at Hikari's back. "Veemon is my friend and…"

"I know, Gatomon. Veemon's our friend too…it's just that we'll clear things out when we get there." Replied Hikari tenderly.

Hikari was thinking that Gatomon is concerned about Veemon. She knows that Veemon likes him as Daisuke likes her and it's a good thing except for Daisuke… which she was annoyed most.

"Hey, look! If I'm not mistaken, those ugly monsters looked like Flamedramon." Pointed Iori at the 5 monsters that are approaching in their way.

"This could be trouble." Said Daisuke to himself.

"Those are virus type digimons! They're called Shadow Samuraidramons. They came from the digital underworld." Convinced Ken.

The digidestineds took a step back while their digimons leaped forward preparing to fight.

"Be careful, guys! They're not like other digimons." Ken added. "They might be minions summoned by the Dark Flamedramon. There's no way that they could reach here in the digiworld."

"Don't worry! We're sure we can beat up those guy's ass." Yelled Hawkmon in confidence.

"Yeah! We can do it!" added the other digimons.

The digidestineds are counting on them. They raise their digivices except for Daisuke then they all yelled, "Digivolve!"

By their digi-eggs, the digimons digivolved into their champion forms one by one. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon (it's actually ultimate O.o), Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon, Patamon digivolved to Angemon, Armadillomon digivolved Ankylomon and Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with!" yelled Angemon.

The Samuraidramons projected their fighting position. They raised their sword upwards and opened their mouth for a battle cry.

"Looks like they haven't brushed their teeth for 300 years or more." Teased Angewomon flying above them.

Now the battle will begin…the digimons charged through the Samuraidramons while the Samuraidramons charged back at them and started fighting.

Meanwhile on Mobius Desert, Flamedramon and his brother are already blocks away from reaching the Temple of the Gods. Flamedramon looked as if he's sure on what he's going to do now and no one, even Daisuke, will try to stop him from carrying on this task.

"We're already there, brother. At last, we can fulfill our vengeance against the merciless gods here in the digiworld." Uttered his evil twin brother closing his fist.

"I agree with you and this time, I'm definite with my decision." Flamedramon replied facing at his evil brother, whom he can mostly trust…or over-trust?

Back at Daisuke's group, the Samuraidramons seem to be winning from the digimons of the digidestineds. Their slashing swords prevent the digimons from attacking them or in other words, counter-attacking. They are also too fast; Halsemon can't keep up with them nor he can attack them. So does the other digimons… Ankylomon, Halsemon and Angewomon are badly injured already; they have so many scratches and bruises all over their shaking and collapsed body.

"They are too…strong…they are like invincible digimons…" Ankylomon said shaking on the ground.

Angewomon didn't say anything at all but she still keeps on fighting…and losing. The same goes to Halsemon

"I think our digimons are too weak to fight the Samuraidramons!" convinced Hikari worrying on Angewomon to be killed.

"Ankylomon! No!" cried Iori.

Meanwhile the other two, Stingmon and Angemon are doing fine with their opponents. Neither of them got a single scratch…and so does their foes.

"They seemed to be even with them," Daisuke thought.

The two Samuraidramons leaped back away from them and held their sword in a standing position close to their face. The other three Samuraidramons did the same. Unconditionally, they bowed down and murmured some words that cannot be heard.

"Are they chanting?" asked Angemon to Stingmon.

"I don't know, but it's our chance!" replied Stingmon. "Moon Strike!"

The attack of Stingmon is heading straight towards them but rapidly, the Samuraidramons stabbed their sword tightly on the ground, then an enormous dark portal came out behind them releasing huge amount of dark energy. The energy swallowed the attack of Stingmon causing the two digimons to gasp. It shoots the two digimons causing it to explode releasing a huge amount of smoke.

"What's this?" asked Daisuke covering his nose to protect it from the smoke.

When the wind cleared the area, they digidestineds opened their eyes seeing their digimons unconscious in their rookie form.

"They…" voiced the speechless Hikari looking at the injured Salamon.

"Don't ever underestimate us!" yelled one Samuraidramon.

"We might do it again!" yelled another Samuraidramon.

"What was that?" asked Hikari.

"It's our ultimate technique! The Dark Portal of the Underworld. It summons a dark energy coming from the Underworld and fires directly to a digimon that is not part of darkness. And it can also turn a digimon back to its rookie form and losing energy it contains." Replied the Samuraidramon.

"You bastards! You won't get away with this!" Daisuke madly shouted at them.

"But we just did young father of the dark one."

"What did you say?"

"You are the care-take of one of our lords, Flamedramon. But since we're just following orders, we have no choice but to destroy you."

"No! This is insane! I'm sure that Flamedramon wouldn't hurt me…nor my friends."

"Now! Stand still while we tear you apart!"

"Wait a second! Whom do you think you are talking to?" yelled Daisuke knowing that he has come up with an idea. "This is your lord's master for Pete's sake! Your lord obeys what I tell him to do and you obey what he tells you to do."

"What are you talking about, kid?" asked the Samuraidramon curiously.

"Don't call me a kid! You must obey me as well since I'm the master of your master!"

"I…I guess…"

"Don't listen to him, fool! We know that we cannot disobey our master!" convinced the other Samuraidramon.

"Yes, I know but…"

"Now! I've heard one of these portals that you've been talking about a while ago." Said Daisuke thinking what to do next. "I believe that you can also create another portal that will lead us straight to Mobius Desert?"

"Certainly, master. We DO agree." Granted the Samuraidramons.

Together, they all stabbed their sword on the ground and chanted. A huge portal appeared again but this time, the portal is leading to Mobius Desert. Without saying a word, the digidestineds along with their weak digimons jumped in the portal together with the Samuraidramons.

In the Mobius Desert, Flamedramon and his brother already arrived at the Temple of the Gods. They looked around the surroundings. It's filled with a beautiful garden full of flowers and everything. Near the door about the stage right of the temple, stands a huge statue of the three digimon gods. The temple looks like any other temples but only much bigger.

"Come, brother. The suspense is killing me…" commanded the dark digimon.

Flamedramon ran before him and immediately destroyed the statue with his attack.

"Don't worry, brother…I'm as excited as you are." He replied stepping on the statue head of Azulongmon.

The digimon gods went out of the temple door looking out who is behind the racket. They saw two digimons in front of them and behind those two positioned hundreds of Samuraidramons waiting for the next move.

"Samuraidramons? What is the meaning of this?" Asked Xuanwomon, a digimon god whose type is a Holy Beast Digimon (I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know what that god looks like so bear with me…)

The three digimon gods looked down the two dragons and noticed something familiar between them. Finally, Baihumon spoke, "You look familiar, pitiless beasts."

Baihumon is one of the digimon gods whose ability is to boast extreme power and has the attribute of steel. He guards actually the Western part of the digiworld.

"Pitiless? Hah!" argued the dark brother. "You unremarkable gods are the one who vanquished us from our civilized land. Because of you, violent death and unmerciful compassions have separated us. Now, we're here to take revenge and finish this revolt once and for all."

The digimon gods looked speechless trying to remember what happened a few years ago. And finally, Azulongmon, who guards this part of region (east) and has a wonderful connection to Gatomon and BlackWargreymon, had spoken, "I remember clearly. I was the one who vanished and separated you two from our digiworld. But I have my valid reasons, if Flamedramon doesn't know the real truth."

"Real truth?" asked Flamedramon confusingly. "But I already know the authentic truth! The whole thing! My brother told me that you killed me a few years ago."

"…Your brother told you that? Are you sure you believed him on what you didn't remember many years ago?" Azulongmon replied back.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him, Flamedramon!" yelled his brother. "He's deceitful! You must believe me! Now let's go! We don't want to dissipate any more time!"

"You're right." Agreed Flamedramon. "Samuraidramons! Att—"

Flamedramon didn't finish his sentence when a portal appeared right between the gods and his brother. Out came Daisuke along with his friends and their digimons and of course, the Samuraidramons who is following foolishly Daisuke's orders.

"Daisuke?" Flamedramon unexpectedly mumbled.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Fate Hurts

Notes: You might notice that there is only three gods in the story. Don't worry; I've got an idea about the 4th god but if I say more it'll be a spoiler…

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 6 

"Fate Hurts"

Indeed, Daisuke and his trusty acquaintances have finally arrived to the Temple of the Gods where they met Flamedramon and his brother. Will the battle between two friends begin? And will Azulongmon ever have a chance to tell Flamedramon the truth? Or the bogus?

"Flamedramon! You've got to stop this nonsense!" ordered Daisuke trying to convince Flamedramon to see what's the brighter side of this situation. "You know that having revenge won't do anything good! Killing the gods is not the best solution."

"Shut up!" yelled back the angry Flamedramon. "Daisuke, even though that I have disobeyed your orders, I still care for you and will not let anything hurt you. So that's why you have to go back! Go away! Never return from here!"

"No! We will never leave unless you come with us!"  
"Fools! How the heck did you come here?" asked the dark Flamedramon in confusion.

He looked at the 5 Samuraidramons who were fighting them a while ago knowing that it's them who are the cause of all this.

"Damn you! Why did you ever let them come here?"

"But we were just—" explained one Samuraidramon but instantly, Dark Flamedramon shoots a purple fire ball at the five of them and together, they melted into molds of clay.

"Enough of this, nonsense! Kill them all!" commanded the dark dragon at hundreds of Samuraidramons.

"What? You mean you're going to hurt Daisuke too?" asked Flamedramon blocking the way of his brother.

"Brother…are you going to let them stop you? Even I know that they're going to destroy our revolt and once again, we'll be estranged."

"No, but…"

"Face it, brother…this is fate. You cannot escape it, or let others escape you."

Flamedramon, speechless, looked back at Daisuke and his friends. He looked at the digimons, they are so weak knowing that the Samuraidramons ambushed them a while ago. He knows that he must do this to teach the gods a lesson that they will never stop thinking about, but at the same time, he'll never do anything to hurt his friends.

"Samuraidramons! Don't hurt them!" Commanded Flamedramon.

"What?" asked his brother.

"Throw them inside the temple and make sure they won't escape while me and my brother are trying to execute our providence."

"Certainly, young master." Agreed the Shadow Samuraidramons.

"What are you planning?" asked again his brother.

"I told you that you mustn't hurt them." Replied Flamedramon. "Besides, their digimons are weak. They'll never break out of the temple."

"I know what you mean, brother." Understood the evil Flamedramon. "Now! Let's destroy the gods and conquer the digiworld with our dark powers!"

The Samuraidramons arrested Daisuke and his friends and carrying them into the temple's room. They slammed the door closed with two Samuraidramons guarding outside.

"Wait!" yelled Daisuke knocking hardly on the door. "You can't do this! Flamedramon! Please!"

Tears gush out of his eyes with his jaws angrily rubbing into each other. He doesn't know what to do next since that his old digimon partner has turned into a conqueror. He looked down in his digivice and noticed that it's weakening. After a few seconds, it broke into pieces and bit-by-bit, they fell into the ground.

"No…" he uttered.

"Daisuke…I'm so sorry…" apologized Hikari slowly walking towards him.

She stares at the poor boy kneeling down with his head bowed down to the floor. She could see his tears dropping and she could hear his endless sobbing. She felt a warm hand holding her shoulder. She turned her head around and saw Takeru smiling at her and whispered, "It's going to be alright." Hikari didn't understand what he just said, so she just smiled back at him and the two of them walked slowly near Daisuke together with Yolei and Iori. Daisuke looked at them wondering why they look so happy.

"Don't worry, Daisuke." Convinced Yolei. "I'm sure we'll find a way on how to get out of here and stop Flamedramon!"

"But how can we do that?" asked Daisuke rubbing his tears off his eyes.

"I don't know but we'll think of at least something." Replied Yolei.

"Hey…where's Gatomon?" asked Hikari walking around in the room trying to find Gatomon.

"What? You mean she's not here?" asked Takeru looking at her.

When Patamon heard that Gatomon was gone, he felt worried and scared she might be in terrible danger since she's too weak to fight.

"Are you ready, brother?" asked the evil dragon facing the three digimon gods.

Flamedramon nodded beside him. The gods looked angry, they thought.

"We will bring out the guards!" yelled Xuanwomon.

"It's no use!" shouted the dark Flamedramon. "The guards inside the temple have been killed by the Samuraidramons who are also patrolling inside."

"That's not going to help! We've got more guards from where they came from!"

The gods summoned hundreds of guards near them. They're called, Knightmons. They have huge bodies and with symbol at their chest armor. They're carrying a large shield with another symbol like the one in the armor. They're colored shining silver which the sun reflects the surface of it. They have eyes glowing at the dark background inside their head armor. They're carrying a wide and straight sword just like any other. But Flamedramon thinks that they're still no use of the Shadow Samuraidramons.

"Samuraidramons! Fight the Knightmons while we take care of the gods." Yelled Flamedramon.

The Samuraidramons agreed their master and started charging towards the Knightmons. The Samuraidramons and the Kinghtmons scattered all over the place fighting and slashing against one other. Some of them went in the temple and continued to fight until the very end…some of the Samuraidramons and Knightmons were killed making them equal more or less by numbers.

"Azulongmon!" shouted Flamedramon at the god standing right in front of him. "Let's finish this one on one, right here, right now!"

"I don't want to fight you, Flamedramon." Replied the sincere god of the east. "You know that your friends have helped me accomplish my mission a few months ago."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Don't pretend it's nothing! I know that you only wanted to kill me just because your brother told you so."

"Huh?"

"Your brother is not fighting for you or you brotherhood. Your brother is only fighting for himself!"

"No! I won't listen to you!"

Flamedramon ignored him and immediately, he unleashed two blazing balls of fire from his palm and aims at Azulongmon.

"Inferno Rocket!"

The blazing fireballs strike Azulongmon causing him to collapse.

"What…are you doing?" asked Azulongmon trying to get up.

"That's my new technique, Inferno Rocket. It possesses the power of darkness, and it's 200 times more powerful than the original one!"

"Then I guess I have no chance but to fight you!" yelled Azulongmon. "Aurora Force!"

The attack hits at Flamedramon causing a massive light explosion. When the wind cleared the area, Flamedramon is still standing there without any scratch at all.

"What the…?" asked Azulongmon in disbelief.

"Fool… you think I can die that easily?"

"I order you to stop this now!"

"I'll stop this after I kill you!"

Flamedramon charged and kicked him at his face hard. Azulongmon fell down holding his face while Flamedramon smiled enjoying this battle.

Meanwhile, the dark Flamedramon is fighting the other digimon god—Baihumon.

The two are standing a few meters away from each other staring. Without a word, they rub their left foot on the ground preparing to fight.

"I can see that you're here for your upheaval." Baihumon uttered with his eyes glimmering at the sun's luminosity.

"What else am I here for?" asked the dark digimon having the same expression as Baihumon.

The wind is starting to get burly. The dusts that are surrounding the area are coiling around them. The clouds started to swallow up the sun's body causing the battlefield to be murkier.

"I know about these kinds of things." Started Baihumon. "Revolts…always seeking for vengeance in order to make them feel good about themselves and their loved ones but you know what? Your revolt is not the same as the others"

"Exactly! Me and my brother's destiny are different. Despite from our vicious appearances and warfare, we have the emotional revolt that leads the two of us into the same path."

"That is wrong! You're going to rule this land! We have to confess, this land is not only for us gods but also for all the digimons who are existing in it!"

"Enough talk, useless one! Let's finish this before sunset!"

Baihumon agreed to Flamedramon and they started to jump in mid-air. In a second, they started to swift against each other rapidly. It's so fast that a naked eye couldn't even see it. Finally, after the aerial confrontation, the two swift down on the ground with their heads looking downwards.

"You're pretty good about this, dragon." Commented Baihumon breathing hardly on the ground.

The dark Flamedramon could hear his hard breathing a few feet away.

"Not so bad yourself." Replied the dark one. "Enjoy breathing for this will be your last!"

The dark digimon dashed swiftly heading towards him and without a second to waste, he swipes his hand upward with a violet aura surrounding the palm of his hand. Baihumon was critically hit and started to rise up in the air. Without any warning, the dark Flamedramon started to leap with him and kicked him hard on the stomach. Baihumon screamed in pain and quickly he was slammed on the ground unconscious.

The dark monster landed at the same spot he was standing before and gave an evil look at the god laying vulnerably on the soil.

Xuanwomon slowly sneaks at the back of the temple to call for more allies but something jumped in her way from above.

"Going somewhere?" asked the monster in front of her.

"Samuraidramons!" yelled back the damsel. "I always know that you cannot be avoided."

"Of course we can't!"

The Samuraidramon took out his sword and slashed her so fast; only light runs through its surface.

Xuanwomon held her injury at her arm. She used Phoenix Fire at the Samuraidramon, causing the digimon to disappear.

"I've got…blood." She whispered. "These Samuraidramons have powers that are equal to us, gods. Please be careful, Azulongmon…Baihumon…"

Flamedramon was already winning; therefore, Azulongmon was getting weaker as his powers are all useless to Flamedramon's immortal strength. The poor god is lying helplessly on the ground while Flamedramon is standing right in front of him.

"Now…die!" yelled the digimon pointing his fiery palm to Azulongmon.

"Stop!" yelled a small voice coming from afar.

A small digimon is heading right through him. Flamedramon can't see well because she's so small. When she got closer, he was astonished seeing Gatomon badly injured but still kept on running towards him.

"G-gatomon?" he asked to himself.

When Gatomon stopped in front of him, Flamedramon retreated his arm from Azulongmon and walked slowly to Gatomon.

"What are you doing here?" asked the digimon furiously. "I told you not to come out of the room!"

"There's a pretty good explanation for this." Replied the feline catching her breathe. "As far as I concern, you must stop this, Flamedramon. I don't want any of my friends to kill anyone above suspicion!"

"Get away from here!" Flamedramon yelled once more.

Gatomon ignored him. The dragon loses his temper and raised his arm preparing to hit Gatomon. She crouched down protecting herself until a dash of light strikes at Flamedramon's arm.

He glanced at another digimon who is flying above him.

"Angemon!" screamed Gatomon slightly getting up.

"Don't worry, Gatomon!" he said. "I'll take care of him."

"No!" she replied. "You mustn't fight at one another! It's not the reason why we are here for."

They ignored Gatomon and continued to fight.

Flamedramon kept on avoiding the attacks of Angemon but the angel doesn't mind at all. The dragon, finally, assaulted him with his knee on Angemon's stomach and blazed him with his Inferno Rocket.

Angemon, injured, remained kneeling and shaking on the ground. Flamedramon aimed his last shot to him. Gatomon screamed but there was no use.

When Flamedramon was about to fire his attack, a holy light knocked him at the back causing his Inferno Rocket to hit the other direction.

"Azulongmon!" cried Gatomon seeing the digimon god standing weakly behind Flamedramon.

"You have to get out of here." The god said. "Find out a way on how to reverse the dark powers of these 2 digimons."

"But how can we do that?" asked Gatomon glancing at Angemon turning back into Patamon.

"It's up to you. Flamedramon won't listen to me."

Gatomon and Patamon are both staring at Flamedramon shaking and trying to get up.

"You must hurry." Added Azulongmon. "I'll take care of Flamedramon!"

"…All right. We'll do it…" agreed Patamon.

"What?" asked Gatomon a little bit surprised.

"You don't want our friend to be our enemy, right?"

"Thanks, Patamon."

"Damn you!" yelled Flamedramon running towards them.

"Go now!" ordered Azulongmon.

Gatomon and Patamon quickly ran back into the temple still surrounded by Knightmons and Samuraidramons fighting against each other.

Flamedramon charged at Azulongmon and without a second to waste, he swiftly kicked Azulongmon on the head.

At the temple, Gatomon and Patamon hurriedly went to the room where the digidestineds are.

When they opened the door, the others seemed to be safe.

"Gatomon!" yelled the worried Hikari.

"Guys! We have to find out on how to get rid of the dark powers!" Gatomon said with Patamon standing on her side.

"What's the use?" asked Daisuke kneeling at the corner turning his back. "I'm not a digidestined anymore. I don't have a digimon. I don't even know what will I do next."

"Listen, you!" ordered Hikari pointing her finger at him. "If you really want to be a digidestined again, you better get your ass over here and help us find the violet crystal!"

"The violet crystal!" Daisuke said standing up knowing that he had an idea. "I remembered Flamedramon told me that his brother absorbed the powers of the violet crystal some years ago. If we could find it, we'll destroy that virus and more or less, Flamedramon and his brother's powers will all be gone1"

"That's a pretty good idea but the violet crystal lived for maybe a hundred years or more!" replied Yolei. "Flamedramon's brother has absorbed that power many years ago already. How can we know that it's still there?"

"I know it's still there. Somewhere, even a thousands miles from here. It's still there. If the violet crystal does not exist anymore, why would the dark digimon still be carrying that kind of power?"

"That's right!" added Takeru. "The violet crystal is a virus because it turns Flamedramon into a different type of digimon called virus. His brother has possessed the powers of the violet crystal by the use Internet signal. The crystal couldn't just give its power to someone. That would make it wear off. But by the use of Internet connection and data, that could make it possible that the crystal is somewhere right here!"

"So does that mean we have to cut all the Internet connections all over the world?" asked Yolei.

"We don't have to do that. It'll be hard for us even just by hacking. What we need is distance."

"Distance?" asked all the other digidestineds.

"That's right. I'll contact Koshiro to use his computer to hack through the digiworld and find out where the violet crystal is by using the dark Flamedramon's energy connection to the violet crystal. In that way, we won't have a hard time on finding it."

"The dark Flamedramon's power is still going strong here." Added Daisuke walking towards the center. "That gave us a clue that the violet crystal isn't far."

"Wow! You guys are truly amazing!" said the impressed Hikari on Daisuke and Takeru both.

The two boys exchanged glances wondering.

"So where should we start?" asked Iori.

"We start by eating a nice meal!" suggested Armadillomon.

"Gatomon, you escaped through here, right?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, but we cannot go through the door since there are so many of us, we might get captured again."

"I know where Gatomon escaped through!" interrupted Patamon.

He ran unto the left corner of the room and opened a small sliding door that leads to the back part of the temple.

"Great! Now, let's get moving!" commanded Ken.

"Ken, you haven't spoken for a while until now. Is there something wrong?" asked Yolei.

"Nothing at all. I just like to watch all of you cooperate. It's the only way that will make me confident on doing this mission."

Yolei nodded and followed the others on crawling through the small hidden door that heads to "freedom".

Xuanwomon was watching them running as fast as they can to look for the crystal.

"It's good that you've found out on how to stop this catastrophe." She whispered quietly. "Perhaps you might need a little help from someone."

Xuanwomon took out her cellphone (um, don't ask LOL) and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, it's me." she said. "Look, I know that you haven't come here in the temple with us but since you're heading here to help us, I need you to take the other direction instead."

Azulongmon shaking on the ground still struggling to get up. Flamedramon laughed at him while stepping his foot on the digimons god's head.

"You still don't want to give up?" asked Flamedramon smiling at the poor digimon who is lying helplessly on the ground. "You better say your prayers. Oh, wait, no one will grant them because you're the god yourself! Hahaha! Now this is for killing me many years ago!"

Flamedramon aimed his attack at Azulongmon.

"Flamedramon…" whispered the god. "If you really wanted to kill me, I have to say this before I die."

"What is it? Hurry it up!"

"I didn't kill you…"  
"I laugh at your lying tongue!"

"Your brother was the one who killed you! Believe it or not, I don't care! Kill me! I don't care if I die! As long as I know what I am saying and what I am saying is the truth!"

"Shut up! I don't believe you!"

"You just don't want to hear the truth, that's all! That's because you're afraid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid to hear the truth and know that you've committed a big mistake! That's why you just have to kill me in order to turn away from your fake destiny!"

Flamedramon was shaking. He was confused all over again. His arms are trembling and his teeth are gripping against each other. He has to face two decisions again…whom will he believe? His most trusted brother or the one he has to kill?

Finally, he let go of him and looked down and asked, "Tell me…"

"Wh-what?" asked Azulongmon catching his breath.

"Tell me what really happened."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 The Unleashed Truth

Notes: I'm sorry for long update; I have less time on spending with my fanfic and I kind of running out of ideas but providentially, I've already thought of things.

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 7 

"The Unleashed Truth"

Flamedramon glanced at his brother from afar. He seems to be busy fighting with Baihumon. With his brother lost in focus with him, he asked again to Azulongmon, "You better speak that has sense or I'll kill you immediately!"

Azulongmon got up still shaking and holding his bruises. He stared at Flamedramon. He has finally listening to me, he thought.

"You may not believe in this, but it's up to you." He whispered with his voice as pale as his face.

--Flashback—

"Brother! There's another challenger who comes to fight with us!" pointed the dark Flamedramon to the Goburimon excitingly.

At this period, Flamedramon's brother isn't "dark" yet but his eyes are still redder than the real Flamedramon. (But I'll still call him dark Flamedramon so that you won't get confused.)

There are crowds everywhere, surrounding the arena, cheering up for the famous and strong dragons that are standing at the center.

"Wow, another contender to test his skills if he really is fit to be a real wild fighting digimon?" asked Flamedramon with high confidence. "Why don't you handle me this, brother?"

"Uh…sure, anything for you."

The Goburimon approached Flamedramon with the large club in his hand.

"Are you ready, brave fighter?" asked the dragon smiling with his eyes closed.

"I am ready to prove myself that there is always a digimon who's better than you two aside from the digimon gods!" replied the tough Goburimon.

Goburimon quickly jumps with one foot and raises his club heading for Flamedramon. The dragon just stood there motionless. When the challenger was about to strike him with his attack, Flamedramon grabs his club and smashes it together with the digimon at the ground.

"Want more?" asked the confident dragon.

"No! Please! You won!"

Flamedramon uses his Fire Rocket at him and he was burned furiously running away from them.

The crowd presented their cheers and yells with howls all around them shouting, "Flamedramon, you rock!" "You're the best, Flamedramon!" "Yeah! You're better than the one with redder eyes!"

When the dark Flamedramon heard those words, he was struck by an evil intention called, "envy".

As days go by, Flamedramon seems to be more popular than his dark brother. Many digimons said that the one with redder eyes is a little weaker than his brother. When the dark Flamedramon heard the rumor, he lost confidence on fighting. As a matter of fact, one day came when his dark brother challenged a digimon and after a few minutes of conflict, the challenger defeated the dark Flamedramon. Many crowds are yelling "BOO" "YOU SUCK" and "WE WANT THE OTHER ONE!" at him. They are even throwing dirt at him.

"What is happening?" he asked to himself standing at the arena. "I always thought I'm as strong as my brother!"

Flamedramon went in the arena and asked his dark brother, "Hey, what happened, bro? I was expecting that you would win."

"I don't know what happened but…I…"

"Look, you need rest. Go down and watch me fight the next challenger, ok?"

"O…ok…"

The dark digimon went down and stared at his brother fighting the rebel. He noticed that he really IS better than him. He looks down gripping his hands and runs away.

Flamedramon smashed the digimon on the ground eliminating the challenger out. The crowd, once again, cheered at him. He looked back to see his brother but there's no sign of him around.

"Brother?" he asked to himself looking around for him.

Meanwhile, at night, Flamedramon has arrived from their territory where the two of them always stayed—at the cave.

He finds his dark brother sleeping behind a huge rock.

He seems to be disappointed, he thought. He ignored him and lied a few inches away from his dark brother under the moonlight glowing at the hole of the cave (familiar?)

Flamedramon has fallen asleep very quickly after a few minutes since he lied there.

The dark Flamedramon's glowing eyes opened and got up. He looks at his brother sleeping soundly under the moonlight. The dark digimon's hands are gripping tightly. Releasing his anger and envy on his brother, he stabbed his brother with a sharp rock continuously at the back.

Flamedramon opened his eyes with pain and shouted, "Wh-what happened!"

"I'm sorry, brother, but I will be taking over your place from now on." The angry digimon whispered as he releases his knife and throws it away.

Flamedramon screamed again and disappeared into thin air.

The dark dragon stared at his hands. It's filled with the blood of his brother. He knew what to do in order to cover up his alibi; therefore, he washed his hands with water at the nearest spring from the cave.

He went back to check at the area where his brother died. The blood is still shining under the moonlight. He stomped his feet on the blood and shouted, "Who's going to cheer for you now!"

Morning hit the digiworld. The dark Flamedramon woke up stretching his arms. He could hear voices of the crowd shouting outside of their cave. He knew they were waiting for someone.

He walked out seeing many digimons cheering and yelling for his brother.

"I am sorry, my dear digimons, but your so called, champion, is no more. I've found out last night that he was murdered by a digimon during his nap. I tried to defend my dear brother, but it was no use. He was killed, murdered simultaneously by a digimon's jealously of evil."

The digimons gasped and spoke nothing with their eyes as big as their astonishment. They've lost their one and only champion whom no digimon was able to defeat him except one.

"Yes, it's true that no one can resist quiet assassination. From now on, you can always rely on me…the next and the only champion here in the digiworld!"

The dark brother walked out of his cave spreading his arms around his new fans.

"Hey! What's that?" questioned one digimon who is looking at his feet. "It's covered with blood!"

The dark digimon looked at his feet. It's true; he washed his hands with pure water, but never his feet.

"I…I can explain!" he defended staring at the angry digimons.

"Punish him! For his jealously killed his own loved one!" shouted the digimons.

They captured the traitor and took him at the Temple. Azulongmon walked out asking, "Aren't you the twin brother of someone?"

"My lord!" bowed one digimon in front of him. "This conspirator killed his brother for fame!"

"Are you serious?" asked the surprised god. "How dare you kill your own twin brother? You were born not because for fame and fortune, but because of your specialty, that you have a brother to depend on!"

"I did it because all of you are comparing me with him!" replied the dark betrayer. "He deserves it!"

"No, Flamedramon. YOU deserve it."

Azulongmon unleashed his holy power and fires it at the dark one. Dust surrounds the place, causing all of the digimons to go blind. When the area was cleared, there was no dark dragon in sight.

"Is he dead?" asked one digimon.

"I don't think so." Asked Azulongmon. "His body should remain for a while before he disappears."

"You mean he has escaped? Then we must find him!"

"No! That is no longer required. That will cause us more trouble. Leave him be, if he ever comes back, we'll get him."

Meanwhile, the dark Flamedramon kept on running away from the desired place. He finds himself on a weird jungle with no signs of digimon around him. He kept on walking and walking, until his feet got hurt.

"Damn it." He murmured. "Evidence reveals it all. Why did I do it? Why!"

He punched his hand hardly on the ground with tears gushing out of eyes. He looked up noticing that there is something glowing behind the trees. He continued to follow the light until he saw huge violet crystal glowing at the center of the jungle.

"What's this?" he asked to himself. "Some kind of virus?"

He moves his arm slightly heading towards the crystal. With one touch, he was absorbed by the dark power in the crystal transforming him into a virus type digimon. He looked at himself. He looks powerful; he can feel the energy running inside him.

"Yes, this is it!" he said. "I've finally found an indestructible power to prove that I'm stronger than my brother. And when my brother comes back from resurrection from the digiegg, I'll give him a false story about his past and convince him to join me in my destiny to conquer the digiworld and avenge myself from the gods! It will be a brilliant plan! After I conquer the digiworld, I will assassinate my brother in the same method again so that I will be the only ruler of digiworld! HAHAHAHAHA!"

--End of Flashback—

Flamedramon was speechless. He didn't know after all these happened that his brother betrayed him, lied, cheated…used. He's confused all over again. He doesn't know whom to believe.

"Wait a minute." He snapped. "How do you know all about this? About my brother doing these kinds of things even if you're not there."

"I'm the god who watches over the eastern side of the digiworld," Azulongmon replied still holding his arm. "I can see all things that are happening in the east part of the digiworld."

"But why didn't you stop him in the first place?"

"I knew what I have to do. Stopping him while doing his own rule won't help. I guess it's the way of life. He must see his mistakes by himself…not with the help of others."

Flamedramon looked again at his brother. Baihumon seems to be unconscious now.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Azulongmon frequently.

"I'm going to stop him. I don't want this power anymore!"

In the intervening time, Daisuke and the others haven't got any luck on finding the crystal yet. They're just walking as if they're in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't take this!" growled Daisuke. "When is Koshiro going to give us the map on finding the crystal?"

"I guess he hasn't received my email yet," answered Takeru wondering about his message he sent a while ago.

It seems that Koshiro won't be able to receive emails for the moment since that the time in the Real World is school time. Koshiro can't just use the computer at the desired moment.

"We'll just have to wait, then." Hikari said looking on the bright side of this situation.

After a few minutes, the digidestineds noticed a glowing light in front of them. It's forming a weird object, only that it isn't really clear because of the glitches. The kids wondered about it for a while, but when the image is clear, they recognized quickly the image.

"I've finally contacted you!" Azulongmon said through the weird glitching screen. "Have you gotten any luck about the crystal?"

"We're sorry, but we couldn't find it yet." regretted Yolei. "We tried to contact Koshiro for directions by using the signal through the Dark Flamedramon's energy, but it seems that he hasn't been replying for quite a while."

"That's too bad but I've got good news. While I'm explaining Flamedramon's true past a few minutes ago, I've remembered something that would help you."

The digidestineds didn't say anything. They opened their ears to hear the shortcut.

"Where are you heading now?" asked the god.

Ken took out his compass he found a few weeks ago and looked at the arrow.

"We're heading north-east" he replied.

"Close enough. Head to the eastern part of the digiworld. There, you will find a large jungle with no digimons in sight. You'll find the crystal there."

"We'll do whatever you say, Azulongmon!" thanked Daisuke.

The image disappeared through the air. Azulongmon must've used a portal to contact them.

"Alright, guys!" ordered Daisuke. "We've lost directions by a million times here in the digiworld and this has far to be the worst. We're heading east again! And this time, we'll not going to let ourselves lose hope!"

The others nodded and yelled, "Let's do it!"

Then they started to run with their digimons heading to the eastern part of the digiworld.

"You won't kill me that easily, you bastard!" yelled Baihumon shaking with injuries all over his body.

The dark dragon grinned and scratched him on the face. Baihumon screamed while the dark one just grinned again.

"I feel good when your faces looked like rotten bananas!" teased Dark Flamedramon.

"Enough!" snapped the voice behind him.

Dark Flamedramon turned his head around looked at Flamedramon filled with angered souls.

"What's the matter, dear brother?"

"Don't you call me brother!" Flamedramon shouted at him. "How dare you used me and lied to me just to fulfill your own destiny! I always thought that I could trust you but…"

Dark Flamedramon smirked. He stood up laughing his heart out.

"So, you've found out…too bad!"

"What are you talking about? I'm through with this destiny! And so are you!"

"Did you remember about the dark powers I gave you?"

"Dark powers? Yeah…why?"

"You see…there are some side effects if I give it to you."

Flamedramon wondered. Rapidly, a weird sting struck him in his body. His heart is pounding so fast, his boiling, he feels like he can't control his body anymore.

"What is this?"

"There's a possibility that you will turn into a huge mutating monster and can only obey to my orders. It's a weird explanation, actually. But to make it all simple, you will be my slave starting from now."

"Aaaaagh! Stop this!" Flamedramon screamed in pain holding his head. "I…can't…"

His whole body is shaking. His eyes are exploding; he started to growl after that.

Baihumon and Azulongmon stared the poor dragon suffering in pain.

Without any warning, he started to grow bigger. His muscles became superior, his teeth are now coming out of his mouth, like that of a crocodile, and two large teeth coming out at the sides. His armors ripped off, and two horns are growing out of his forehead. His eyes turned glowing red with a scar marked on the right eye. His claws became sharper and longer. After the extreme mutation, he turned into a growling monster that crashes everything in its path.

"Oh my gawd…" uttered Azulongmon in surprise.

The two digimons looked up staring at the simple dragon digimon who turned into an extreme giant monster.

"My friends…" Dark Flamedramon said. "Prepare to be crashed by my own mutated brother! Hahahahahaha!"

The monster Flamedramon looked at the digimon gods. He growled and raised his arms to hit the two gods.

"Digidestineds…please hurry up…Flamedramon's life and ours are lying in your hands." Prayed the helpless gods.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Innocent Blood, Guilty Soul

Notes: I'm so sorry if you've waited about 5 months for the next chapter in Flamedramon's Destiny, but now you're patience has ended! R&R please! (oo,)

Another digimon fanfic by: Imp24

Chapter 8 

"Innocent Blood, Guilty Soul "

The Digidestineds are now halfway from the location of the violet crystal. On their way, another message had appeared. It's from Koshiro, the reply of the message of Takeru. It seems to be a video message, therefore, a screen appeared in front of them revealing Koshiro's face.

"Guys, I've just received an email from Takeru." He said worrying about what happened. "I can see that you're about a few blocks away to the crystal now."

"It's about time you got here!" Hikari said impatiently.

"I'm sorry that I haven't replied for so long. Usually, I've got so many work to do."

"That's alright, Koshiro." Forgave Daisuke. "Now can you tell us more information about the violet crystal?"

"Through my innovative research, I've found out that the violet crystal is indeed an indestructible virus. You cannot destroy it just by physical strength, but rather by the use of advance anti-virus program."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Iori. "You mean our digimons can't destroy that crystal?"

"Where can we find an advanced anti-virus program?" asked Gatomon.

"You cannot find it anywhere. I tried to research more of it, but it seems that I cannot find further information on how to destroy the virus. This virus have lived for so long and have touched by so many digimons already." Replied Koshiro in disappointment.

"You mean there are other digimons out there that was possessed by the violet crystal too?" asked Daisuke in disbelief.

"Yes, but I believe that I cannot enumerate all of them. You can consider them as virus type digimons like Black Numemon, Black Gatomon and even BlackWargreymon. They were all possessed by that virus too."

"I can't believe it. The violet crystal has been there for so long possessing different kinds of digimon, and we never hesitate to notice it." Angered Daisuke to himself.

"For the meantime, continue on with your journey, I'll try to research more of it." Convinced Koshiro.

Then the message disappeared leaving nothing but…dust.

"Shall we go, then?" suggested Iori. "We promised ourselves we should not lose hope. I'm not going to break it since this promise has been stabbed through my heart!"

"Iori, what are you talking about?" asked Ken. "Anyway, he's right. Let's go, we don't want the gods to keep waiting."

The others nodded and walked further on their destination.

The gods have problems on their own as well. Big problems, to be exact. Since that Flamedramon has turned into an enormous monster, they don't know what to do next. That digimon has been struck by large amounts of virus that is hard to remove.

Azulongmon stared down at the monster's feet. There's a small device lying beneath it.

"It's the digi-watch!" he yelled. "Baihumon, distract Flamedramon while I take the digi-watch."

"What are you going to do, Azulongmon?" asked the curious metal god.

Azulongmon didn't say anything but started to run heading for the digiwatch.

Baihumon knew what to do. He ran to the side yelling "Hey!" to the monster.

Distracted, the monster turned around at him and growled. He opened his mouth releasing a huge ball of dark fireball.

It fired Baihumon pretty badly enough to make him unconscious again.

Azulongmon jumped down to get the digiwatch and without any minute to consume, he quickly dashed back to his place.

"What worthless gods, you are." The dark Flamedramon said sitting at the stairs of the temple. "Your warriors are useless too! Look around you!"

Azulongmon looked around. Every Knightmon he could get his eyes on, died, killed, and stabbed. He tried to look around again. The Samuraidramons are nowhere to be found.

"You can see that there are no Samuraidramons around you. Don't worry, they have been absorbed by my brother's powers in order for him to energize his strength."

"You're so arrogant!" yelled Azulongmon. "Wait until the digidestineds will try to stop you!"

"The digidestineds?" he asked. "They have escaped, don't they!"

"Darn! Why did I say that?"

"Thank you for the information, my dear. I will no longer need you! Brother! Kill him with your powers!"

Flamedramon roared very loud, the ground shook. It probably means a yes, the god thought.

He opened his mouth again releasing another huge fireball. It hit Azulongmon causing him to burn into the inferior darkness.

The dark Flamedramon looked at the gods. They were cataleptic, but still, they would revive soon.

"Let's go find them, brother!" commanded the dark digimon. "And kill them ruthlessly so that we could go back here as fast as we can. I can't wait for my ceremony to be the only digimon god!"

Then he jumped in the monster's shoulder and they started to walk towards the east.

Daisuke and the others didn't look pretty much active now. They seem to have

Lack rest. However, they still keep on going, they must not lose hope, just like they vowed to one another.

"We're almost there…" Daisuke murmured in a faint voice.

"Are you ok?" asked Ken. "You don't look very good."

"No, I'm fine, really. We must head forth to the forest where the violet crystal lies."

"I see something beneath the horizon!" yelled Iori covering his forehead to see what is visible.

The digidestineds walked forward and saw a forest where the largest of the trees emerge around the surface.

"Those are the biggest trees I've ever seen." Whispered Yolei. "Bigger than the Lost Forest."

"The violet crystal lies underneath those woods." Daisuke forecasted. "Let's go! And retrieve Flamedramon!"

When the digidestineds took a little step nearer, a rumbling sound echoed through their ears. They stopped, and turned their heads on the location of the noise.

"What's that?" asked Iori hearing the rumbling sound again.

The ground shook harder whenever the noise grew louder. The digidestineds and their digimons' hearts are pounding, nervously thinking what that sound is.

After a few seconds, a large figure jumped in front them roaring louder than the ocean crashing into piles of rocks.

The digidestineds were startled when they glanced at the large, 20 ft. tall digimon standing right in front of them. They noticed him as if he looked familiar.

Daisuke looked around it. He saw a small digimon riding at its shoulder. Daisuke's fears turned into anger as he realized the digimon standing at the shoulder was…

"Dark Flamedramon!" he yelled pointing at the figure. "I know it was you!"

"What?" asked the startled Hikari. "How did he find us here?"

"You fools should be thankful to Azulongmon's slipped tongue that he informed me you're coming to stop the Violet crystal." The evil dragon replied. "I don't know how you've found out that idea, but no matter! You should all be outdone by your own acquaintance here standing in front of you!"

Daisuke's eyes almost popped out when he heard those words.

"F-Flamedramon?" he whispered to himself.

He looked again at the monstrous beast with glowing eyes that looks more hideous than any unmerciful digimon. Dark Flamedramon was right, indeed.

"N-no…" Daisuke murmured. "It couldn't be…but how! How did it end up like this?"

The other digidestineds have nothing to say but to look at him.

Dark Flamedramon explained the side effects of his powers making Daisuke even more miserable.

"My dear children." The unmerciful dragon mumbled. "This is what he chooses, and you can't just barge in and say NO!"

"You are wrong…and I've got the feeling you're lying at this the whole time!" Daisuke shouted.

"Then lying I shall be! But mind you, Daisuke. This will be our last meeting!"

Flamedramon's bestiary form roared again. He raised his left claw and stomped it on the ground. The ground shook harder than an earthquake.

"We have to reach our hands into that crystal!" shouted Hikari. "We have no chance of survival if we fight them!"

The digidestineds agreed and ran inside the forest.

The two dragons followed them as well.

They kept on running, but the enemies are getting closer to them.

"We can't keep this up!" yelled Hikari.

"Hikari!" yelled Gatomon running with her. "We'll distract them while you find the violet crystal, ok?"

"No! It's far too dangerous! You might end up lying around the soil out there!"

"Hikari, if we can't do this now…then all of us will end up lying in the soil!"

Hikari was unsure of her decisions but she has no choice.  
"Be careful!" she cheered.

"We're counting on you, Hawkmon!" encouraged Yolei.

"Don't worry, just keep out of danger!" replied Hawkmon.

The digimons stopped at their location while the digidestineds continued further.

"Look at yourselves!" shouted Dark Flamedramon. "Do you think you can handle us?"

"Alright, guys." Whispered Gatomon. "We may have low energy by now, but we can still distract them!"

"Let's split up!" yelled Patamon.

The digimons agreed and started to scatter around the forest.

"You're hide-and-seek games won't entertain us thoroughly!" Dark Flamedramon shouted with anger. "Brother! Search for their souls while I go get the humans."

The Dark Flamedramon leaped out of place and landed on the ground. He started on running towards the direction of the digidestineds.

Flamedramon roared and continued to find the digimons.

Meanwhile, Daisuke continued to search for the violet crystal beneath the forest. However, they're still unlucky on where the crystal is.

"This forest is too large!" complained Hikari. "There's no time for us to wander around!"

"Just keep on running!" suggested Daisuke. "Maybe we could find it if we split up."

"Ok, but…" Iori murmured. "Please, be careful!"

"We will be, Iori." Replied Yolei. "If one of us find the crystal, then what shall we do about it?"

"We'll contact each other by using our digivice." Said Hikari. "There should be a signal in each and everyone of us."

"Except me." murmured Daisuke. "But don't worry, I'll make myself safe, ok?"

"No, you can't." objected Hikari. "You should stay with me. You'll be safer."

"That's right." Agreed Ken.

"You know we can't do that!" Daisuke yelled. "It's not right! I'll go alone as we are suppose to be!"

Daisuke ran before them and disappeared in the trees.

"Daisuke, wait!" shouted Hikari. "Oh no…"

"Look, Daisuke's strong, we must not worry too much about him." Yolei whispered.

"Okay, let's go." Ken hesitated.

The digidestineds separated at each other to find the crystal much faster. However, that doesn't concern about Dark Flamedramon giving himself up.

"Damn those kids…" grumbled Dark Flamedramon. "Wait until I get my claws on them."

Meanwhile, the digimons continued to run as a decoy for Flamedramon. Nevertheless, the monster still kept on chasing them no matter who the digimon is.

Gatomon stopped for a while gasping her breathe. She noticed a silhouette covering up her shadow. She looked back and saw Flamedramon growling ready to slash his claws to the feline.

"Flamedramon…" she murmured with her heart pounding.

The dragon raised his claws and slashed Gatomon as hard as he can. Luckily, she dodged the attack so close, but she got hit slightly causing her to bleed in her shoulders.

"Darn, I can't…" Gatomon said holding her shoulder still lying down on the ground. "I can't move!"

Flamedramon opened his mouth ready to fire his last shot.

Gatomon covered herself up when suddenly Hawkmon came along and carried her at his back.

The monster's shot missed the target but he continued to follow the two digimons.

"Hawkmon…" whispered Gatomon.

"Hang on, kitty!" optioned Hawkmon. "It's going to be a ride of a lifetime!"

Hawkmon keeps on running while the monster runs after them moving the trees out of the way.

Flamedramon fires some blasts, but luckily, Hawkmon tries to dodge them closely. The real problem to deal here is Hawkmon's stamina draining out quickly.

"Hawkmon, he's getting closer!" Gatomon yelled worrying about the stomps getting closer at them.

Flamedramon roars louder as he gets nearer and nearer at the two weak digimons.

"I-I think I don't have enough speed to keep us alive!" Hawkmon said.

When they passed through the rocky pathways, the weak bird tripped down with Gatomon leaving them cornered by the fierce Flamedramon.

"Looks like we're done for!" Hawkmon cried.

The monster roared louder and unleashes a big ball of purple fire.

It formed into a ring surrounding the two digimons.

Flamedramon gets ready for his last move. Gatomon and Hawkmon embraced each other hoping if someone would try to help them.

Flames are already growing out of the dragon's mouth. They could feel the hot air surrounding them, bearing this in mind as hell already.

"Flamedramon…please…" murmured Gatomon. "Don't do this to us…"

The beast didn't listen but rather charging his ultimate attack.

"Veemon! Please don't forget us!" yelled Gatomon with tears dropping out of her eyes. Her fist clenching together and her feet trembling even with burning fire fills around them.

The voice echoed beyond the monster's ears. The sound repeats inside. _Veemon! Please don't forget us…don't forget…us… _

The flame in Flamedramon's mouth is fading. The violet fire surround the two digimons is weakening. They wonder, but then, when they turned their heads, Flamedramon was remained silent.

"Flamedramon?" asked Gatomon to herself. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Replied Hawkmon. "However, this might be our chance to run!"

"What? But he's…"

"Come on, let's get a move on. He might get wild again."

Gatomon was about to say something but Hawkmon grabbed her in the claw and ran away from Flamedramon.

Gatomon thought he's being himself now, but…

When Flamedramon shook his head, he turned around and figured that Gatomon and Hawkmon are gone. He stomped his foot and gone looking for them again.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and the others still have no luck on finding the crystal. Looking for the crystal wasn't easy at all. Even though it's easily spotted by it's glowing light, the giant trees and blocky bushes add more trouble into it.

Daisuke heard footsteps from behind. He's sure it's not one of his friends; the heavy sound makes the difference. He took a glance behind him, but no sign of any living creature at all. He ignored it and walked ahead.

After a few seconds, he heard another footstep rumbling in the leaves.

"Who's there?" asked Daisuke.

No one answered, and the sounds are gone once again.

"I'm telling you! Who's…" he stopped when he saw something glowing beneath the old tree. He walked further more slowly thinking it might be the crystal.

He cleared the bushes, and he hit the jackpot.

"It's the glowing crystal…" he murmured. "I don't believe it!"

He ran as fast as he can staring at the violet crystal that holds pure darkness. He can't believe that he has gotten this far for Flamedramon to be normal again.

"Now, how do I get rid of it?" he asked himself.

"You don't have to." Replied a low, dark voice behind the trees. "It won't be needed."

Daisuke turned his head and saw a large figure with sharp pointy claws and eyes as evil as his heart.

"Dark Flamedramon…" Daisuke whispered. "Damn it."

"Irrelevant fool." The dark one said spreading his claws with his feet rubbing down the ground. "You will be the first one to lie down before me with your blood pouring out of your flesh body."

Daisuke took a step backward, trying to get close to the crystal.

"Don't move!" Daisuke yelled. "Or else, I'll touch the crystal by myself."

"Hmm?" The dark dragon doubted. "Do you think you'll get what you want by touching that forbidden crystal just to defeat…ME!"

The dragon started to laugh loudly, his voice echoed through the forest making birds fly in their territory.

Daisuke ignored him and started to put his right palm on the crystal. The crystal glowed so bright as if the world is meeting its end. Dark Flamedramon covered his eyes in the bright violet light.

When the light cleared off, he stared at the silhouette kneeling. The dragon wondered, but then, the shadowed figure stood up. It raised its hands and unleashed a dark ball of energy and smashed it into the dark dragon's body as if he's only a scrap of paper. The dark dragon lied down holding his shoulder. The figure went closer to him, and closer…and closer with words uttering in his mouth: DIE….

To be continued…


End file.
